


［司千］完美搭档 16

by Dragon_li



Category: Dr. Stone, 石纪元
Genre: Dr. Stone - Freeform, M/M, 石纪元 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	［司千］完美搭档 16

日本的人口老龄化将特权聚集在年长者手中，这是大家公认的事实。  
即使在现代，也有很多年轻人在抱怨让这些老不死的赶紧消失。  
这也是司帝国有不少人认同司理念的原因。  
石神千空不认为这是一种良性的解决办法，一刀切的政策实在算不上精明。  
但他无法和狮子王司沟通，司在现代社会遭受到的一切不公，石神千空都没法替他去原谅。  
司对自己理念的坚持，很难用言语去撼动。

温泉泡久了自然会有些头晕。  
石神千空扶着石壁起身坐在边沿上，小腿在温泉里晃荡。  
他下身不着一物，白皙的大腿透着粉红，从司的角度看去一览无遗。  
司眼神微暗，喉结滚动，正想说些轻松的话题调节气氛时，坐在他身侧的少年忽然扭头看向他。  
“当初你为什么要复活木村医师？”少年的眼神清澈而锐利，“复活老年人，已经和你的理想相违背了吧？”  
狮子王司一怔，他目光闪烁，却并未言语。只是抬眼与石神千空对视，眼中的深意不言而喻。  
他们对视了良久，最终是石神千空移开了目光。  
他起身想要离开温泉旁，内心的情绪如同乱麻一般缠住他的心脏。但在将要离开时，被炽热的手掌握住了脚踝。  
那手掌摩挲着千空纤细的脚踝，似有说不尽的连绵之意。  
狮子王司的呼吸滚动着灼热，“时间还早，再继续泡一会儿吧。”

石神千空并不是自愿重新泡进温泉里的。  
只是他想要拒绝时，握住脚踝的手丝毫没有松动的迹象，千空只好答应狮子王司的请求。  
他们今夜聊得太多太深，事至于此，石神千空也不知道用什么态度来面对司。

石神千空紧挨着狮子王司，肌肤相触的滚烫让人有些不适。狮子王司一手搭在千空的肩膀上，几乎将他整个人拢在了自己怀里。  
这样的趋势有些不妙。司试探的动作越来越大，直到千空整个人被他揽在自己腿上，两腿分开坐在司的大腿根处。  
他们相对着，司眼里含着笑，手掌覆在千空的后背上。  
千空抿唇，目光闪烁。后背的手掌用力，他便不受控制地向下倾斜，直到唇齿相撞，舌尖相抵。  
石神千空闭上了眼。

狮子王司的动作粗暴。  
他如同野兽般撕咬着石神千空的唇瓣，洇出斑点血丝。石神千空吃痛地想要挣脱，司拢在他后脑的手掌用力按下了他的挣扎。  
他们舌尖相缠，激烈的拥吻令千空嘴角不受控制流出唾液。  
狮子王司另一只手捏着他的臀肉，在他白皙的肌肤上留下发红的印记。  
司下腹发烫，手间细腻的触感让他喉间带着渴意。他阴茎胀大，坚硬的柱体青筋虬露，紫红色的龟头犹如鸡蛋大小，向上昂扬竖立直直戳在千空的小腹上。  
温泉下热水刺激着阴茎愈发肿胀，龟头刺在千空腹上只觉得滑溜溜的。  
他们呼吸急促热吻着，石神千空感受到臀缝间被人扒开，热水打在褶皱处引起收缩，狮子王司的手指也在这时恰到好处地插了进去。  
石神千空皱眉，温热的泉水顺着缝隙一并流进肠壁里的刺激让他脚趾蜷缩，他咬牙，呼吸凌乱，“司，别在这儿……太烫了……”  
“很烫吗？唔……抱歉……”  
狮子王司很喜欢怀中少年因私密处遭受侵略而发出的声音，他的手指纤长，骨节坚硬，顶弄肠肉时恶意划出一个圈，对于肠壁过于滚烫的泉水便一涌而入，争先恐后的在肠壁内顺着手指翻滚抽插，向更深处进发。  
“快点抽出来！……混蛋……很烫啊！”石神千空按住司的胸膛向后挣脱，司却用力按住他光滑的脊背往自己怀里拢，被穴肉包裹的手指用力抽插。  
“千空，难得在温泉这里，不如好好享受一次吧。”狮子王司湿热的呼吸打在石神千空的耳旁。  
他说完，先是用滚烫的舌尖舔着千空脖间的皮肤，那薄薄的一次皮肤很快被他舔弄的发红，紧接着便用力咬住被他舔红的那团软肉，在那留下一个鲜红的印记。  
“唔——”石神千空吃痛地睁大眼睛，一边是泉水和手指对肠肉的肆虐抽查，一边是狮子王司在他脖间粗暴地撕咬。  
欲望在他体内翻滚，却又夹杂疼痛让他绯红色的眼睛升腾起雾气，格外水润而可爱。  
石神千空怒气由生，司的粗暴和野蛮让他十分不爽，他上前用力咬住司的喉结。但本该吃痛的本人却笑了起来，喉结和胸膛一齐震动，低沉的笑声让石神千空咬牙切齿。  
“怎么，你是嫌我咬的轻吗？”石神千空夹着狮子王司的腰身，他们对视，千空只在司眼中找到了笑意。  
他总是带着笑的。  
“并不是这样，”司狭长的眼睛透着欣喜，他托住千空的臀部，向上拢了拢，埋在肠肉里的手指进入的更深，“这还是我们做爱，千空你第一次做出回应。”  
“这只是我吃痛的回击！呃——”  
石神千空不适地提起腰身，想要摆脱手指的深陷，他白皙的胸膛被泉水泡的发红，胸前的乳尖涨立。  
司不置可否，低头含住了千空的乳尖，舌尖抵着乳孔纠缠。  
泉水将水面之下的一切动作的声音尽数消音，有的只是石神千空被手指侵略快感腾升发出的甜腻的喘息。  
尽管石神千空并不想发出这种有违天才科学家的声音，但本能和狮子万司的紧紧相逼让他身体很快来到了极限。  
千空的阴茎早早耸立起来，狮子王司将两个阴茎紧贴，马眼流出的情液被泉水带走，但并未消除他们身体里愈演愈烈的情热。

狮子王司一齐套弄着他们的阴茎，他必须承认尽管尺寸不一，但千空的阴茎也十分可爱。  
他动作十分粗暴，不管是对阴茎还是千空的后穴，这种几乎将表皮搓破的疼痛火辣感让千空的呻吟渐渐带上了哭腔。  
但狮子王司注视他时，尽管对方眼角发红闪着泪珠，眼神却又无比凶狠不肯示弱。  
狮子王司喜欢这样的石神千空，或者说，不认输一脸不服的石神千空才能挑起他的性欲。  
今夜的聊天让司控制不住自己的本性，他发泄在千空身上的力度粗重，对方此时激烈的挣扎正是因此。  
狮子王司喜欢石神千空挣扎却又无可奈何、一脸屈辱地看着他。当他扶着阴茎顺着滚热的水流粗暴拓开石神千空的身体时，对方眉间的疼痛和泪意会让他更加兴奋。  
他们的关系本来就是畸形的。  
石神千空试图逃脱，却被他按在身下强行贯入的快感，会让司觉得自己掌控了千空的命运。  
他并不介意千空把自己想要逃跑的想法尽数表现，但前提是这种想法只是妄想，永远也无法实现。  
他爱这个人的身体，更爱他的灵魂。  
石神千空太过自由，而司想做束缚在他脖颈处的那根绳。

水流的阻力与助力为这场激烈的性事带来了更多快感，龟头撞在肠道前列腺时更加用力碾过，快感自肠道电流般快速蔓延至身体各处，炽热的水流攀附在那团软软的前列腺上，蜷起一片疼痛与快意。  
司甚至因今夜的失控，掐住了千空的脖子。他稍稍用力，石神千空的脸便因为窒息感涨红，眼神也因空气的稀薄开始迷茫。  
石神千空的生死在他手里掌握，那样的轻松与弱小。司撞进他身体的阴茎也因窒息感被肠壁紧紧包裹，紧的他发疼。  
只需要再用力一些，科学家的性命便会在这场性事中滑稽的终结，司帝国也只需要继续贯彻那套极端的理想。  
司松开了手掌。石神千空瘫在他怀里用力地咳嗽，司抿唇，安抚地拍了拍他的后背。  
他双手掐着千空的腰，因过于用力在腰间留下了发青的掌印。他将粗壮的阴茎不断撞进千空的身体里，柔软的臀肉尚未形成波浪，便被快速抽插的阴茎又狠狠撞了回去。  
石神千空的呻吟被他撞成了碎片，千空的阴茎也在前列腺猛烈的撞击下早早射在司的小腹上。  
司抓着千空的腰，腰部用力向上顶，阴茎甚至突破障碍撞进了直肠腔。  
千空划着司的后背，手指因疼痛泛青用力陷进司的皮肉。  
“疼——咳咳……”千空的声音嘶哑，他脖间还残留狮子王司方才用力的指印。  
狮子王司的杀意来的莫名其妙，就连石神千空也难以预料。  
但对方最终收了手。

狮子王司一言不发，石神千空没有抬头，自然看不见他狭长的眼睛里充满了暴虐，他将情绪化作情欲，在石神千空身上尽数发泄。  
“放……放开我！疼——”  
肠肉对阴茎的讨好并未激起狮子王司的怜意，阴茎对准肠壁内的软肉和直肠腔肆虐，石神千空受不住这样激烈的性事用力锤着司的后背，想让对方放缓速度。  
司不为所动，他抱着千空，一手梳理着对方浅色的头发，不想让千空看到自己现在的表情。  
激烈的性交让水面腾起涟漪，司的后背是一道道出血的划痕，他在千空发间深深吸了口气，阴茎早已将直肠腔撞成一个合不拢的口。  
紧致的肠肉包裹着阴茎，柱璧的青筋隐隐跳动，即将射精的快意让狮子王司用力锁住了石神千空，对方纤细的骨骼因用力发出不堪一击的声音。  
狮子王司将阴茎狠狠嵌入了千空的直肠腔，将滚烫的精液射进了千空的身体深处。疼痛与快感席卷了千空的身体，他身体绷紧，在司怀里发出呜咽声。  
司温柔地亲吻着千空的发间。

狮子王司抱着被做晕过去的千空，回到了住处。  
春夜的微风清凉，司拿出药膏，细心涂在千空的脖子上。  
阴暗的念头只是一闪而过，他便在对方的身体上留下了这么多过分的痕迹。  
“……对不起，千空。”  
他亲吻着千空的眉眼，动作温柔而满怀爱意。

如果在一开始，狮子王司还能下定决心做出选择，眼下的他却只有一条路可走了。  
狮子王司不会放石神千空离开。  
不是因为对方的价值，不是因为对方的威胁。  
而仅仅只是，他已经离不开石神千空了。  
亲近之人的触碰与性爱是这样美妙，食髓知味的同时也愈发贪婪。

……

几日后.  
深夜，司帝国的入口处一片火光，慌乱的人群声喧嚣。  
不远处，领头的浅雾幻没有丝毫怯意，笑眯眯地望着狼藉不堪的入口。“火药的效果还不错呢~暂时起到了威慑作用。克罗姆，干得不错哦~”  
克罗姆站在他身旁，“嘿嘿，要谢还是谢那位天才科学家吧！我只是复制而已！”  
“嘛~不要妄自菲——”  
话才说到一半，浅雾幻眯起眼睛，“出来了呢~狮子王司。”

克罗姆望去，只见灰色烟雾弥漫深处，一个长发男人渐渐向他们走来。  
烟雾散去，男人俊美的脸庞映入眼前。  
对方似笑非笑看着他们，手中握住的发着阴冷寒光的长矛，却令克罗姆不寒而粟。  
男人的目光扫过他们，克罗姆注意到对方的视线在略过浅雾幻、大木大树和小川杠的时候停顿了一下，而后他看着男人满意地点了点头，“嗯，人都到齐了呢。”  
“虽然很意外你们居然会率先发起进攻，嗯，”狮子王司微笑，眼神却格外冰冷，“但早点送大家上路，也更加轻松呢。”

克罗姆喉咙滚动，咽了口唾沫。  
即使是第一次见面，他也立马意识到对方并不是能够轻易招惹的存在。  
细看周围的伙伴，大家都不约而同露出了如临大敌的凝重神色。  
“喂喂，不会两路夹击还未实行，我们就先栽在这了吧？”克罗姆额头滴汗。  
“嗯，也不是不可能呢~毕竟狮子王司很厉害呢~”浅雾幻舔了舔唇瓣。  
虽然紧张，但他并没有过多流露出害怕的情绪。  
“不过，我们可是有杀手锏——”  
浅雾幻眼里带着兴奋，“鹿死谁手，还不一定呢。”

TBC.


End file.
